Goodbye Lullaby
by Brightest-Crayon-Of-The-Box
Summary: When Sam Winchester met her, he thought she was an angel. From this day, every time they'd be together he would sing her to sleep until something separates them. Now that they're older, she doesn't need his lullaby anymore...


1995

The moon had been dominating the sky for many hours when Sam Winchester's eyes opened. His older brother Dean was shaking him nicely, repeating his name in a whisper.

"Come on, Sam." Dean said in a low tone.

It was not unusual for Sam to be awaken in the middle of the night because his father wanted out of town before the morning. It didn't mean he actually liked it. You could think he was used to it by now, but it didn't matter how many times he lived it, every time it happened, there was something twisting in his stomach. Maybe it was nervosity, maybe it was the fact that once again, he would leave everything behind, not that he had much to leave.

"Bring your stuff quick and I'll put them in the trunk." Dean added. "Dad's already in the car."

Indeed, Sam could hear his father's chevrolet impala's engine outside. That meant he had to do really quick. It's not that John Winchester was a bad guy but Sam was not sure about his feelings for him. He couldn't count on any other parents though. His mother had died when he was 6 months old, and as far as he knew, he had no grandparents, uncles or aunts. No, the only family Sam Winchester had was waiting in the car for his arrival.

He didn't even take the time to dress up. His brother had brought everything he owned (which, by the way, could easily fit in a backpack) in the car already. He simply put his coat on and sighed, hoping he'd be able to fall back asleep in the car. He closed the door behind him quickly and sent one last glance at the number of the room they had been put in. It was not a great motel and it was rather small but it fit the purpose.

Sam walked quickly to the car as the back door opened. His brother's face appeared. As usual, Dean had no facial expression, but Sam knew that his brother was not particularly happy about this situation either. Leaving in the middle of the night was not amusing either of them. He had barely closed the door in a loud noise when his father started to drive, the tires screeching on the road.

Everything seemed so calm and peaceful but Sam knew better. He knew the night was filled with horrible creatures and monsters. He knew that nothing was more terrifying than darkness. He stared at the moon from his window and laid his forehead on it. He was unable to sleep anymore. This escapade had awaken him completely. If only closing his eyes would help him fall into dreamland, the only place he actually felt safe (although he knew he was not).

Sam didn't calculate but it probably took them two hours to get there, more or less. It was not that bad if you think that generally, they'd get to their destination when the sun would rise. The house they stopped in front of didn't seem familiar. Sam followed his father up the stairs, walking next to his brother. The last wood stair cracked under Sam's weight and it gave him a shiver.

John didn't have time to knock at the door : it opened quickly and wide. A man with a cap and a beard was standing there, a weird expression on his face. He looked right in John's eyes and nodded slightly, not sending a glance to the kids.

"Thanks for coming." the man let out in a low tone.

The house seemed cozy and warm. Sam looked around, his eyes roaming on the tapestries, the fireplace and finally back to their host.

"Can your kids really..."

"Yes, don't worry, Bobby. Dean knows what to do." John cut him.

It didn't seem to reassure Bobby but he nodded anyway.

"There's a free bed in the first room on your right."

Sam had stopped breathing when the man started talking to him. He was not used to get that kind of attention but he moved his head slightly. He watched as his dad and friend left the house. When the door closed behind them, Dean poured some salt on the floor in front of it and looked around himself, noticing he didn't need to do the windows: Bobby had thought about everything already.

"Go to bed." Dean order to his younger brother.

Sam could still hear the affection in his brother's voice. It never bothered him that Dean would tell him what to do. Obeying, Sam walked slowly to the room and turned the doorknob but stopped when a noise caught his attention. It came from inside. Frowning, Sam pushed slowly on the door. The light of the hall penetrated inside and as his eyes got used to darkness, the young boy saw two beds separated by a small table. One of the beds was done but Sam's eyes got smaller to get a better view at the second one. He walked inside and saw exactly what it was. A waterfall of blond hair could be seen and he understood the noise. Someone was crying, the sound repressed by a pillow.

Sam walked closer and stood next to the bed, stretching his neck to see the face of the girl.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

The sobs stopped and he noticed the girl moving her head slowly in his direction. The first thought coming to his mind was ridiculous, he knew it, but he only shrugged it off after 2 or 3 seconds. This girl obviously couldn't be an angel, like he first thought, but the innocence emanating from her made Sam's heartbeat accelerate. If she had spread her wings, he wouldn't really have been surprised. Her button nose and her tiny lips made her a special kind of cute but her large emerald green eyes made Sam's heart skip a beat. She was gorgeous. The most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. Heck, did Sam ever feel love before? No, he didn't.

"Are you Dean?" her sweet shy voice asked.

"No, I'm his brother, Sam."

With a short frown, the blonde girl tilted her head on the side to scan the young boy with attention, making him uncomfortable.

"My father brought us here and left with yours." Sam added to break the silence. "Why are you crying?"

She dived her big green eyes into Sam's, increasing his nervosity and she pressed her lips together.

"This world is ugly." she explained. "My dad doesn't want me to see how bad it is, but I know. I can read it in his eyes."

Sam slowly sat on the bed next to her, still staring at her. He knew all that but he had a hard time to believe the girl in front of her was aware of all the creatures of Hell walking around earth and bringing chaos. But after all, if he knew, why couldn't she, the daughter of a hunter, know too? Looking down, he put his hand over hers with care. She let out a tear that fell on the skin of his hand and he looked at her face again.

"I can't sleep." she whispered.

He was so close she didn't have to say it louder but she lay down again without letting go of his hand. She squeezed tighter obligating Sam to slightly bend over her. He took a big breath and without thinking, he started singing.

"Close your pretty eyes,

because the hours are brief

In the wonderful country

In the beautiful country of the dreams.

Close your pretty eyes

because everything is a lie.

Happiness is only a dream.

Close your pretty eyes."

He noticed her grip of his hand untightened slowly and her face fell on the side, half hidden by her wheat blond hair. He changed his mind: she was, for all he knew, the closest thing to an angel he had ever met. And he wouldn't change his mind. Sam let go of her hand to lay down on the other bed but he couldn't find sleep before the sun rised.


End file.
